Alloysis Keloy
: "A Sentinel's career and abilities differs than being those of a Jedi Guardian or Consular. Though some people may refer that the Sentinel is in between, it is actually none. Very few people vacate this branch of Jedi, and I count myself as one of them." : ''-''Alloysis Keloy :: Alloysis Keloy was a Zabrak male Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order as a Jedi Sentinel during the final decades of the Galactic Republic. Known to be a master Jedi Investigator, Keloy established a reputation as being one of the Temple's finest cunning and fiercest warriors in the galaxy. A member of the Council of First Knowledge, Keloy helped them in discovering old and lost Sith Artifacts that were lost during the Great Sith Wars, as well as the Force Wars that took place centuries ago. When the Clone Wars broke out, Keloy took on the mantle of Jedi General and lead the Republic's Clone Army against the Separatists who had seceded from the Republic years ago. In the closing days of the war, when Order 66 was enacted, Keloy was on a speeder bike patrol with Stass Allie on Saleucami, and both of their speeders were shot down by their own men. In the official records of the Galactic Empire, the Imperials made a claim that Alloysis and Stass were actually spies for the Jedi Order, trying to get any confidential information that could turn out to be an advantage for the Jedi should they start to rebel against the Republic. Biography Early Life : "A Sentinel, you shall be, once you have become older. Forseen this, I have. Become a great Jedi of our Order, you will." : ''-''Master Yoda comforting the infant Alloysis In 71 BBY, Alloysis Keloy was taken from his homeworld of Iridonia to be trained as a Jedi in the Temple on Coruscant. Strong in the Force and a powerful duelist, Keloy quickly earned the admiration of many Jedi. After passing his Intiate Trials, Keloy was made a Padawan and became the apprentice of Jedi Knight Samone Ty'liik. As Keloy and his Master executed countless missions together, he started to developed a powerful connection to the Force, and his investigating skills, coupled with his sabotage and repair skills, ulimtately lead him to becoming a Jedi Sentinel even before he was a Jedi Knight in 59 BBY. After passing his Jedi Trials, Keloy eventually became a Knight, and, as he predicted, chose to go down the path of a Sentinel. There, Keloy deepened his abilities, and became the Order's finest Jedi Sentinels not seen for decades. During his career as a Knight, Keloy met and became good friends with Jedi Padawan Kyle Redbreak, who met Keloy during a missson together in the Outer Rim. When Redbreak lost his Master during the Yinchorri Uprising, which occured in 33 BBY, it was Alloysis who assumed temporary guidance for the young distraught Padawan while the he faced his Jedi Trials. Shortly after Redbreak was knighted, Keloy also stepped forward and was granted the rank of Jedi Master and was allowed a seat on the Council of First Knowledge. Geonosis Battle In 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had been captured on Geonosis while pursuing the elusive bounty hunter known as Jango Fett, whom Kenobi discovered was the template for an elite Clone Army made secretly on the watery world of Kamino. After much debate, the Jedi Council organized a rescue team to go to Geonosis and extract Kenobi from the Petranaki Arena where he was to be executed. Alloysis, along with 212 Jedi and his former Master, arrived in the Geonosis system and stormed the arena, where Kenobi, Padawan Anakin skywalker, and Senator Padme Amidala were fighting off the arena beasts. Igniting their sabers, the Jedi were completely overwhelmed when hundreds of Battle Droids flooded the arena and attacked them with upgraded intelligence as well as heavy armor. As a handful of Jedi were left, Master Yoda arrived with the newly found Clone Army and attacked the Droid soldiers. Safely being extracted, the gunships proceeded to destroy the coreships that attempeted to leave the system. Though the Battle of Geonosis was won for the Republic, the war between them and the Separatists was inevitable. After the battle, Keloy looked and saw with great pain that Ty'liik had perished during the initial rescue. Burying her deep within the arena to honour her death, Keloy took a moment of silence, then said words such, "The journey begins, my Master. So go and may you rest in peace in the Living Force." After that, Keloy left the arena, not looking back. The Clone Wars : "It would appear my careers as a Sentinel has extended to a career of a Jedi General." : -Alloysis Keloy commenting on his rank of Jedi General Shortly after the initial battle on Geonosis, Keloy, like many of his fellow Jedi, assumed the role of Jedi General and led the Grand Army of the Republic to combat against the Separatists. After becoming a General, Keloy met CC-1709, nicknamed "Dasher", and the two of them became friends. They both lead the 112th Intelligence Regiment, comprised of Clone Troopers and ARF Troopers. Ranging from sniping, heavy weapons use and jetpack flying, this Regiment is considered to the elite in the Grand Army of the Republic. The 112th Troopers mainly utilize heavy machinery and aerial craft such as AT-TE Walkers, AT-RT Walkers, LAAT/i gunships, and ARC-170 fighters. As the war raged on, Keloy became a respected leader and master tactician, which he continually showed again and again to his peers. On many occasions, this regiment would often alongside Jedi General Kyle Redbreak and Commander Branch of the 422nd Defense Corps, General Gram Alnin and Commander Gran of the 307th Regiment, Jedi General Mace Windu and Commander Ponds of Lightning Squadron, and Adi Gallia of the 91st Reconniassance Corps, and various others during the Clone Wars. Known Units of the 112th Intelligence Regiment *181st Battalion *Thrasher Company *Baxton Squad Notable Members *CC-1709 "Dasher" *CT-2355 "Ver" (ARF Trooper) *CT-4521 "Axle" *CS-6777 "Lank" (ARF Trooper and Sergeant) *CT-2318 "Stacker" *CT-0032/443 "Raren" *CL-3221 "Pox" The Third Fleet After assuming command of the regiment, Keloy was given control of the Third Fleet, which was part of the Independence Fleet by Jedi General Kyle Redbreak. Comprised of both Venator-class Star Destroyers, as well as Acclamator-class Cruisers, this fleet is considered to be the most active unit. Acting as a co-leader, Keloy met Admiral Waltz, and together, both of them led the Third Fleet to many victories in countless space battles. Notable Cruisers of the Third Fleet *''Interceptor'' *''Eternal'' *''Destiny'' *''Turbulent (''Acclmator-class Cruiser) *''Fairstorm'' *''Independence'' *''Redoubt'' *''Tainted'' *''Lawful'' *''Fortitude (''Acclamtor-''class Cruiser) *''Provacative Known Battles *First Battle of Geonosis *Battle of Brentaal IV *Second Battle of Kamino *Battle of Zaadja *Battle of Dantooine *Battle of Esseles *Dark Reaper Crisis *Battle of Aargonar *Siege of Saleucami *Mission to Alzoc III *Battle of Ryloth *Battle of Hypori *Battle of Pengalan IV Battle of Brentaal IV : "If Shogar Tok's insurrection is allowed to succeed, we may lose access to the Perlemain Trade Route. Access from here to the Tion Cluster will be impeded." : "It would appear the Confederacy would want to stop us from advancing in any way we can." : ''-''Plo Koon and Alloysis Keloy Five months after the Battle of Geonosis, Brentaal IV, a vital planet for the Republic, had a Separatist stronghold lying in wait, as well as its people were seceding from the Republic. Losing this planet to the Confederacy would be a devastating blow to the Republic, for Brentaal IV connected in the Permlemain Trade Route, which in turn provided a hyperspace route to the Core Worlds. Knowing that Brentaal IV could not be allowed to be taken, the Republic sent in an adequate strike force consisting of five Jedi, as well as a strong compliment of clone troopers, heavy mechs and air vehicles, all coordinated by Master Plo Koon in orbit. The Battle (To be Expanded) Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Jedi General Category:Sentinel Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Jedi Knight Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Force Sensitive Category:112th Intelligence Regiment